It is What It is
by poeticjustice13
Summary: I'm not angry, I'm just stating the facts. No one asked where I was and no one questioned when I left. No one even saw my red highlights run off with my stuff out the Palm Woods door. Then again, no one even realized that he didn't pick me either or that I was even involved in the Kendall/Jo love triangle. Set after Big Time Decisions. What really happened to Lucy Stone?


**This is my take on what happened to Lucy after Big Time Decision. This is all told from Lucy's point of view. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush (show or franchise).  
**

**AN: I will update AIWB soon, I just haven't found the right inspiration for it yet.  
**

* * *

I did the ultimate disappearing act.

No one asked where I was and no one questioned when I left. No one even saw my red highlights run off with my stuff out the Palm Woods door. Then again, no one even realized that he didn't pick me either or that I was even involved in the Kendall/Jo love triangle.

I remember when I told him, I would leave if it all came down to it. At the time I meant it too. Not only could I not bear the fact that I was making him choose but also I couldn't accept the fact that he didn't want to choose me automatically. The whole time I was with Beau again when he came to the Palm Woods, I wanted to be Kendall. Playing music with him and just goofing around in general. There was no doubt in my mind that Kendall was going to win over Beau. I had always believed in the future and not the past.

But I had to let him have that benefit of the doubt. I didn't want to be his pity choice, I wanted to be his** right** choice. Not because he felt obliged to date me, but because he wanted me and wanted to move on from the Kendall that was once with Jo Taylor.

I couldn't blame him. I mean really, could I? Jo was safe and comfortable. And I? Well, I was known to run off here and there when I wasn't feeling things anymore. It was just my thing.

But Kendall should've been my thing, too. But Josephine Taylor won. Lucille Stone? Nada. She was left for the sharks.

Don't get me wrong though. I wasn't out for revenge. I had nothing against this Jo girl. From the way Camille had gushed about her before, she seemed pretty decent and level-headed, someone everyone at the Palm Woods was in dire need of. I never hated Jo and don't think I could.

She was nice to me even though her ex-boyfriend had been with me while she was off working. She was that girl everyone wanted to be friends with just because of her personality.

I could go on and on about Jo and maybe about how we could've been friends, but that's no use. It's not like I'm welcome in that group anymore. I was the missing piece when Jo left but once she came back, the puzzle just needed her and couldn't stand me. They were used to her and some how she made the group more comfortable, and somewhat stable.

And I'll respect that. I don't think my place was really with them to begin with.

Yet, that's where this really all unfolds. My place wasn't with _**them**, _but I never said my place wasn't _**in**_ the Palm Woods.

My previous apartment is open to anyone who feels the need to buy or rent it. I'm definitely not there so why keep paying for it? Instead, I went underground and into the Palm Woods basement. I had gotten Buddha Bob to help me renovate a bit, so it was liveable. And I actually liked it. It was soundproof and no one except maintenance and Bitters would ever think to go down there. And it wasn't because I didn't want to see Kendall and Jo frolic around. It was because I didn't want to interfere with their happiness. I refused to be the elephant in the room.

So, yeah. I live in the Palm Woods basement. I have early mornings and late nights. Gigs here and there and even some waitressing downtown.

If you were to come to one of my gigs and listened to my set, here and there you'd find lyrics about the girl next door and the green-eyed boy.

So there you have it, the underlying truth.

No one got to see me leave because no one knew that I stayed.

* * *

**Here you go. I know this probably seemed like pure nonsense but I enjoyed writing this. Please review, if you'd like.**


End file.
